warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thurg Headcrusher
Thurg Headcrusher is an Orc rogue and member of the Aunty Jack Show. He acts as one of Aunty Jack's officers and is in charge of indoctrination of new recruits. Appearance Like most male Orcs, Thurg has a heavyset, muscular build. However, he moves with more grace and agility then the typically heavy-handed Orc, suggesting that he is not the typical, brutish warrior that characterizes the race. He has dull green skin and small red eyes, and heavy features, again typical of his race. However, unlike most Orcs, not only is he clean shaven, but he is also entirely bald. Few see his lack of hair, however, as Thurg usually wears what he calls a "Too sweet hat". Lovingly handcrafted, his hat is bright purple with a Zhevra-skin brim. Thurg is rather fond of this hat, and refuses to let anyone touch it. Who has the better hat has become a major point of contention between him and the guild's other rogue, Upchaak Bloodscalp Personality On the surface, Thurg presents a rather unpleasant front. He is sarcastic and acid-tongued, throwing out disparaging remarks at anyone he feels has earned his ire - which seems to be just about anyone. He makes it abundantly clear what he likes and dislikes, and will gladly lecture anyone around him on what it is they're doing wrong that has annoyed him such. When pushed, he descends into lengthy tirades in which he relentlessly heaps insults upon his target. Underneath all this, however, is a rather capable and skilled individual. He has a sound tactical mind, and is rather adept at coming up with plans and adapting on the fly. He makes a point of knowing his enemies as well as he can, as well as knowing the abilities of his allies. Above all else, he knows when to shut up and do his job. He is skilled at watching and assessing individuals, figuring their motives and what exactly they are planning. Thurg has something of a rivalry with Upchaak Bloodscalp; the Troll sees him as being a threat and, more to the point, possibly a better rogue. He is overtly contemptuous of the collection of Orcs and Trolls in Ogrimmar who call themselves the “Shattered Hand”, and has commented that they wouldn’t have lasted a minute in the “real” clan of that name. History After War Orc Born in Hellfire Citadel, Thurg was a part of the powerful Shattered Hand clan for his early years. Prematurely aged by the Clan’s Warlocks, he eagerly looked forward to the chance to conquer the alien world he had heard about. Instead, he ended up marooned on Draenor, fighting his fellow Orcs for survival. The reopening of the portal gave him a chance; he was a part of the Shattered Hand group that travelled to Azeroth, only to be defeated, rounded up and interred. While still only young, he had some understanding of what had happened - his people had lost a war, and were being punished by the victors. As he had never directly drunken demon blood, he was not as affected by the lethargy that afflicted so many others. Instead, he used his time to study the humans and try to learn more of them. Liberated by Thrall, Thurg gladly joined the new Horde, fighting to free the other Orcs from their prisons in Lordaeron. Travelling across the oceans as a part of this reborn army, he fought against the Legion alongside the Humans in Kalimdor. However, unlike many Orcs, he was willing to cooperate with their allies, knowing full well that it was not only for the greater good, but, more to the point, it was what their Warcheif wanted. Thurg stepped down from the regular army after the war, choosing instead to work outside of the limitations of the regular chain of command. While he understood the Horde's military and its processes, he also felt that he could achieve more within a smaller, more focused group that was not as directly answerable. This bought him into contact with Aunty Jack, who was, at the time, seeking to expand her ranks. Impressed with his skill and knowledge, she not only admitted him to the Show, but made him one of her immediate subordinates. Turn Orc Returning to his homeland held relatively few surprises for Thurg; in truth, he had expected the worst from what little information was available on Draenor's fate. Unlike other naive individuals, he had not expected a peaceful reunion with the Orcs of Draenor, heralded by the appearance of their great champions swearing fealty to Thrall. Instead, he was ready to fight, and fight he did. As soon as he could, he set off into the territories occupied by the Fel Horde, gathering information on their numbers and strengths so that he could aid the Aunty Jack Show's advance through Outland. As their campaign in Outland continued, he also assumed an additional role in the running of the Aunty Jack Show beyond his current responsibilities. Knowing full well that certain members of the Show might try and cause trouble with the alliance or other groups, she assigned him to keep a close eye on those individuals and make sure that they didn't do anything too outrageous. The plan certainly seemed to work; under his careful watch, Upchaak and Hogruk certainly toned down their activities, or were forced to re-channel them in other ways that Aunty Jack would approve of. Unfortunately, one of his greatest failings occurred at this point; while he also considered Kristoff Leigh's behavior to be suspect, he largely overlooked the Forsaken priest, seeing him as being an accomplice of the other two. In retrospect, it became clear that he was deliberately hiding behind the other two and using them to direct attention away from himself. Victory Orc Thurg joined the rest of the Aunty Jack show in traveling to Northrend to do battle with the Scourge; once again, he served as the Show's scout, spending hours prowling around the icy wastes and other territories, probing the strengths of their enemies and trying to find out what he could about their presence in this frozen land. His information certainly helped the Show, with some members commenting that he'd done a better job then the Warsong Scouts who had placed their fortress on top of a Nerubian Hive. Unfortunately, Thurg's intelligence failure with regards to Kristoff would nearly cause the destruction of the Show; failing to notice the full extent of the priest's activities, he was unprepared for his betrayal of the guild at the battle of the Wrath Gate. In its aftermath, he felt guilty, admitting to Aunty Jack his failure to figure out what was going on. To his surprise, Aunty Jack dismissed his comments, pointing out that she hadn't either. Instead, she gave him an important new task, vetting both current members and potential new recruits for any signs of disloyalty. This resulted in Thurg working through some of his resentment in lengthy interrogations of both Hogruk and Upchaak. category:Characters category:Horde category:Orc category:Rogue category:Aunty Jack Show category:Articles by Darthfish